Venom Movie Outline
by Onimiman
Summary: This is an outline for a spinoff movie for Spider-Man 3, which would most likely never happen. I came up with this idea a few years back during my first year of high school, so I want to see what any of you think about it.


Venom Outline

Author's Note: So I'm going to write this like I wrote my Spider-Man Unlimited: Season 2 fic, and the last third or so of Spider-Man: Against All Odds; in outline form. Anyway, this was an idea I had from years back of a Venom spinoff movie from Spider-Man 3. Thoughts and opinions are welcome for me to improve this story. This would be rated R.

The film opens up on an airless world that would normally be barren, like Mercury. However, this world is populated by a species of sentient goo (symbiotes) of varying colors that live by a hive mind, and which live on their world by simply feeding off of its surface's contents of minerals. Their world is soon struck by an asteroid that causes an apocalypse, breaking the world open like an egg and resulting in an explosion that wipes out most of the species of goo. However, a remaining chunk of the planet holds six survivors; a black symbiote, a yellow symbiote, a purple symbiote, a blue symbiote, a light green symbiote, and a dark green symbiote.

The opening credits roll over this planetary chunk's travel through the cosmos. Midway through, a part of the chunk breaks off, carrying away the black symbiote to arrive on Earth alone for Spider-Man 3. The opening credits end just after the flashbacks showing the symbiote's arc from Spider-Man 3 comes to an end.

About six months later, the chunk of symbiote planet carrying the other five symbiote survivors crash-lands just outside Area 51. The rock, which still hides the symbiotes inside it, is taken into Area 51 for study. However, once inside and under study, the symbiotes use that time to break free from the remnant of their home and each takes over the body of one scientist; the yellow symbiote takes over Donna Diego to become Scream; the light green symbiote takes over Ramon Hernandez to become Lasher; the dark green one takes over Trevor Cole to become Riot; the purple one takes over Leslie Gesneria to become Agony; and the the blue symbiote takes over Carl Mach to become Phage. Together, the five symbiotes storm throughout Area 51 and massacre most of the other scientists and military personnel there to escape out into the Nevada desert; they also manage to cripple all of the military's vehicles so they won't be pursued in the short term, and destroy all means of communication with the outside world so the survivors can't contact any outside forces to deal with the symbiotes.

In New York City, Thomas Brock works as a nurse in the newly-built hospital that is the result of the construction site of where his brother, Eddie, as Venom, had died in his battle against Spider-Man. Thomas is emotionally and even psychologically unstable, especially with the knowledge of his brother's demise, who and what his brother was when he died, the fact that Thomas is working where he died, some of his coworkers harassing him about this, etc. As a result, Thomas would often get into fights that would result in suspensions (but never into losing his job, as his boss is actually understanding; that, and he is taking medication so that he would remain somewhat of a contribution to society overall). Overall, above the aggression he emotes upon others who anger him, Thomas suffers from depression over his brother's loss, and vows vengeance on Spider-Man.

The five symbiotes eventually arrive in New York and break into Empire State University's Biology Lab during closing hours just as the military, now that they've learned what happened at Area 51, is after them. Scream, Lasher, Riot, Agony, and Phage take the symbiote sample that Dr. Connors had in his lab, and they prepare to give it to Thomas; even though Eddie Brock is dead, the sample of Venom symbiote, which still retained a telepathic connection with its main body as it joined with Eddie, wants to bond with Brock again. And again, even with Eddie dead, the Venom symbiote was still able to learn everything about Eddie, including Thomas's existence. So the five symbiotes decide to bond the Venom symbiote with Thomas to make a new Venom.

Thomas, forgoing his medication, decides to get drunk in a bar and inadvertently causes a bar fight that ends up with an off-duty cop dead. His friends blame Thomas for his death and they chase him out into the bar's back alley, where the five symbiotes are waiting. They kill the remaining cops and bond the symbiote sample to Thomas, and thus Venom is reborn. But the military soon finds the six symbiotes, which results in a chase throughout New York as the forces of the U.S. military go gunning for the monsters. Much of the human forces are destroyed by the symbiotes defending themselves, resulting in much more destruction throughout the city. Regardless, Agony and Riot are killed in the pursuits, while Scream, Lasher, and Phage survive and go underground. Venom, meanwhile, is captured and the symbiote is removed from Thomas. The Venom symbiote is taken away by the military while Thomas is shipped off to Ravencroft Institute as a mental patient so that the government can make him believe that his experiences were his psychotic hallucinations.

At Ravencroft, the lovely psychiatrist Dr. Ashley Kafka takes Thomas on as a patient. Over time, they begin to develop a romantic relationship that spans their time throughout the second third of the film. But amidst this, Thomas becomes the most-despised patient among the other patients, and makes an enemy out of the most insane out of all of them, Cletus Kasady, who actually believes in Thomas's story of being Venom and his brother's connection to the symbiote prior to his death; thus, Kasady's fascination with Thomas within their rivalry is something akin to Batman and Joker.

Near the end of the second third of the film, just as the Venom symbiote is brought back to the rebuilt Area 51 for study, the helicopter carrying it there is intercepted by Scream, Phage, and Lasher, who kill the pilots and retake the symbiote to return to New York for Thomas; halfway back, though, the Venom symbiote asexually spawns, creating a red symbiote.

Once in Ravencroft, just as Thomas's relationship with Dr. Kafka blooms and they have intercourse in his cell, Scream, Phage, and Lasher break in and begin a grand massacre among the patients and official personnel as Thomas rebonds with the symbiote, showing Kafka that Thomas wasn't crazy in spite of her love for him. The red symbiote soon finds a host with Kasady, and they become Carnage just as the police arrive to halt the massacre. But the massacre continues as Carnage, who is cut off from the symbiote hive mind due to the instability of Kasady's mind, manages to kill most of the police force while the other symbiotes still entangle themselves against the remnants of the institute populace along with the police force. Scream, Phage, and Lasher are severely injured in the battle when almost everyone but the symbiotes and Kafka are dead. Carnage decides to kill Scream, Phage, and Lasher to satisfy his sadistic need to kill while simultaneously putting them out of their misery. He then engages in a prolonged fight with Venom, causing their rivalry to come to a head, as they battle over Dr. Kafka's life.

Eventually, Venom and Carnage's battle ends with the U.S. military forces arrive to blow up Ravencroft. Venom decides to forgo trying to kill Carnage, and opts to save Ashley instead. The three of them manage to escape, but now they're all on the run (Venom takes Ashley with him because he doubts that anyone or anything but him can protect her from Carnage).

The rest of the film has Thomas, as Venom, continuing to bond with Ashley as they hide underground, with her reevaluating her opinion of Thomas, conflicting with her love for him while he seeks her out as his lingering connection to humanity, with the Venom symbiote consuming his own humanity now that its fellow brethren on Earth, save for Carnage, are all gone. Carnage, meanwhile, with the military still searching for him and Venom, resumes his serial killing ways that he once practiced as Cletus Kasady. Eventually, his actions have both the police and military track him down, where he begins to cause a grand massacre that, to him, begins his bloody orgy upon the city where not even the police or military can stop him; he starts to kill off the entire populace of New York in an event that he likes to call Maximum Carnage. Venom decides to come out of hiding and engage Carnage in a final battle, which convinces the military to hold off nuking the city to see if they can kill each other.

The final fight between Venom and Carnage reaches the top of the Empire State Building where Carnage begins gaining the upper hand in the fight. Seeing this, Ashley, not thinking correctly because of her love for Thomas, heads to the top of the Empire State Building, where Carnage kills her by impaling her with a makeshift symbiote sword. This enrages Venom to begin beating Carnage up severely; and with Ashley gone, Thomas forgoes her musings that there is still good and humanity within him as he completely embraces the anger and hatred of the Venom symbiote, and Venom finishes the fight by punching Carnage off the roof of the Empire State Building, where the villain lands dead on the ground. Venom then departs from the building, which causes the remnants of the military to begin chasing him for a brief time before he disappears into NY's sewers.

The film ends with a hiding Thomas, now in NY's sewers, narrating his embrace with the Venom symbiote, and how he has accepted becoming the monster known as Venom. The credits then roll, and midway through them, as Carnage's body is taken via military helicopter. However, he wakes up, revealing that he didn't die from the fall, and kills his military captors, causing the chopper to crash. He survives and goes into hiding in the sewers as well. The end credits roll along further, and for a post-credits scene, we find that there is a mass of symbiotes approaching Earth to take over the populace. This all leaves room open for a sequel.

Author's End Note: So, like I said, leave a review after you read to let me know what you all think. Okay, thanks. :)


End file.
